


Silk Punishment

by AvrielleRogue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrielleRogue/pseuds/AvrielleRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke didn't realize what she signed up for when she agreed to a bit of roleplay with Fenris. Sentence prompt for "If you keep struggling like that, I'll have to punish you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Punishment

"If you keep struggling like that, I'll have to punish you.”

Fear dissolved within her, replaced with pulsating warmness rushing inward to her center. The darkened room, the blinking confusion of where she’d fallen asleep, the sound of slow, deliberate footsteps of a predator stalking its prey; all fight response dispersed when she heard the menacing growl of her little wolf.

A breeze from a nearby window washed across her naked backside, pricking goosebumps all along her exposed back and the ticklish backs of her knees.

In her haste, she hadn’t noticed that the bindings on her wrists and ankles had been… silk? Even the most twisted of those who wanted her dead would have used manacles to subdue her. She should have remembered the former slave’s reluctance to use such shackles when she’d agreed to this sort of play. Then again, she _had_ thought she’d be let in on the timing.

When her struggling stopped, so too did his footsteps, right at her side. A sharp smack stung her bottom, and she reflexively tried to coil up under it, but the bindings on her feet prevented her.

“No fair,” she pleaded. “I stopped struggling!”

She could almost hear his eyes rolling with his heavy exhale. Hawke wasn’t good at roleplay, least of all ones that required her to be the fair maiden in distress. But she did have to admit the silken constraints did their job well. Lucky for Fenris.

He leaned in to her face, his breath ghosting across her ear.

“You know what I want.”

His menace sounded like a purr, and her insides ached for him to take her. Mind spinning, she searched for an answer in character, lest he draw out her wanting even more.

“Information?” she squeaked, almost breathless with need.

Fenris let out a deep, throaty chuckle and ran fingernails through her short auburn hair.

“Oh, the time for that has passed.”

When he left her side, returning to the foot of the bed, Hawke nearly went slack with disappointment. She’d played games with him where he left the room completely, for hours, teasing her arousal until she nearly burst. She hoped today wasn’t one of those games.

The sound of deft fingerfalls on the delicate silk was music to her ears. One, then both of her ankles were free, and she nearly swung her body around, face up, to pull him close between her strong thighs, but a muscled grip kept her from action.

“Tuck your knees up under you,” he commanded. Only her lover could make imminent pleasure sound like a threat, she thought, as heat radiated within her.

When she did as he asked, he slid a folded pillow under her stomach, bending her over on all fours. The bottom of the bed bent under his weight as he met her bottom raised into the air. Fenris raked his fingers along the length of her back, and she shuddered beneath him in anticipation.

“You know what I want,” he said again.

“Yes, messere,” she purred.


End file.
